particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Eamon Lear
|} Early Life Eamon Lear was born on the First September 2429 the second child of watersider Jonathan Sean Lear (2403-2464) and Vittoria Ines Eldon (2407-2437), Brother to Agata Christine Lear (2426-2437) and Michael Gregory Lear (2430-2502). While not the poorest of families the Lear's depended on the incomes of the extended family to sustain comfortable living standards and largely ignored the erratic social services and welfare schemes when they were available. When Lear was eight his sister and mother died of flu from which he also suffered. He was schooled from the age of seven at Saint Claudes a religious school run by the Department. "What I remember most of my childhood was people telling me how much happier I would be once I had learnt to stand on my own feet, but when I look back I was never happier than when I was totally dependant on my father." One Dream Too Many, An Autobiography by Sir Eamon Lear in '43 Lear began working under his father at the Port of Velieres as later did his brother when was eighteen in '47 Lear entered the Seminary College of Saint Alphonsus-Liguori as a first step to Priesthood and was convinced of his calling until in '53 we went along to an Action Rally and found a new belief. Politics Blueshirt A quick convert to Action Fascism Lear brought the level of fundamentalism which had brought him success in the seminary into his work as a Blueshirt holding division meetings and quickly rising though the ranks by the virtue of his rhetoric and energetic dedication to movement. Four months after joining the movement he was promoted to Captain and redeployed to the Specials where was he responsible for disrupting Communist and Liberal meetings in North-East Akinawa. In 2455 when Melissa Tombs btss. Felway forceable took control of Action and moved the party towards Dictatorial Corporatism Lear left the movement taking considerable advantage of the confusion with the parties bank accounts as he went and used his savings and his self-appointed redundancy package to buy out Hope & Sons a small cigarette factory in Velieres. Departmental Nationalists In the lead up to the disastrous Tombstone Putsch Msgr. Alexander Hawke and Frederick Kingston unhappy with the direction taken by the Tombstone Leadership and been preparing for cause a second schism in the movement and split off to form their own party the Departmental Socialist Party of Cildania however on 3rd of July '64 Tombstone's Blueshirts stormed the Senate and occupied the Castle of the Patriarch-Prince in Hebilon in a desperate attempt to seize control of the nation following which Kingston was arrested along the majority of the Action leadership. Msgr. Alexander Hawke looked to the Action Party members ousted when Tombstone usurped the party from Rothschild's control and when visiting former Rothschild Action Spokesman for Education and Culture Virginia Martin found the support of her fiancée Industrialist Eamon Lear. With Eamon Lear's funding and respectability as well as his ties with the Rothschild Leadership of Action Hawke was able to form the Christian Nationalist Party which successfully contested six elections even gaining Sir Eamon Lear successive terms as the Chancellor. The Departmental Nationalist Party was succeeded by New Action after Hawke's Patriarchal Appointment. New Action After the appointment of Hawke Lear was granted absolute control of the party. His first act was to announce that the DNP would not run in the next election but that New Action would. 'I believe that we need a party to embody the modern spirit of the Cildania people and bring stability to our fair nation though Co-Operation between the extremes on the left and the right.'. New Action was formed not to bring about great political and economic change as did its predecessor but rather to bring economic stability to Cildania by actively preventing the institution of either minimalist or communist policy in order as to not repeat the instability of the fifties. Lear resigned from politics in eighty-six with the death Virginia Lear and placed himself entirely into his business. New Action was revived in 2502 by his son Jonathan Lear. "Perhaps the dreams got to big, or Cildania too small. Most likely we just never had what was needed. Dreams are no longer a possibility, Not in a broken nation, Cildania, has been broken on the wheels of extremism, The International Socialist and the Copitalist work to perpetuate the instability which so plagues our nation, Co-Operation and Compromise are the only paths which stand a chance to prevent further damage to the people of Cildania. A Middle ground must be fought for or else all is lost. Tomorrow We Live." -Chancellor Sir Eamon Lear statement of resignation from the party. Buisiness Lear Tobacco Company |} |} History In July '55 Eamon Lear purchased Hope & Sons Tobacco a Cigarette factory in Velieres on auction after the orginal owners had been unable to buy it back after the six month Nationalisation of All Industries under the short-lived Communist government, by October the factory was running with a profit and Lear extending his buisiness into Belmonte with the purchase of the failing Shoe factory Cadfan's Leather and with minimal cost revamped it into a near identical business as that in Velieres. In March '56 with two successful Cigarette factories to his name he incorporated the Lear Tobacco Company. By '63 Lear Tobacco owned nine 'Rolleries' and several tobacco plantations in central Akinawa it was then that it launched the successful '' 'A Good Smokes' Worth Both Eyes' '' advertising campaign an obvious illusion to William Shakespeare's play King Lear. The Lear Tobacco Company bought out rival Alliance Tobacco in '71. In '74 was officially declared as Cildania's Largest Cildanian Owned Tobacco Company by the Cildanian Independent Financial Commission. and in '92 when 16% of the stock formerly owned by Lear's daughter were placed on the Cildanian Stock Exchange they opened at an unprecedented rate. Lear Cigarettes are notable for being the only Cigarettes on the Cildania market with no chemical additives or addictive stimulants. Lear Cigarettes also have purple filters inplace or the standard orange. Lear Tobacco still continues to include collectable 'cigarette cards' with its 100mms and 120mms. The cards haved featured Saints, Historical Cildanian Figures, Cildanian Sportsmen, Stars of Film and Stage, Military Planes, Native and Exotic Animals and controversially during Lear's political career Party-Political Propaganda and Caricature in support of the CNP and New Action. Lear's Cross of Cildania was awarded to him for services to the tobacco industry and his Patriarch Knighthood for services to the Akinawan Economy and Cildanian Democracy although some have criticised his Knighthood due to his long-term friendship with then Patriarch Alexander Hawke. Shareholders *Sir Eamon Lear 60% *A.T. Lear 16% *J. Lear 10% *United Majatran Tobacco 5% *Northern Tobacco 3% *Minor Shareholders 6% as of 2517 *A.T. Lear 46% *Department of Cildania (ER) 21% *J. Lear 20% *United Majatran Tobacco 6% *Northern Tobacco 5% *Minor Shareholders 2% as of 3141 *Hano Eamon Giustizia 51% *Department of Cildania (ER) 48% *Minor Shareholders 1% North Coast Shipping The North Coast Shipping Corporation was incorporated in '74 by Michael Gregory Lear and his business partner James Gofannon and owns a substantial amount of the Akinawan Shipping Industry and owes most of its success to financial collapse of the Cildanian Shipping Corporation following successive Cildanian Governments Nationalising and then Privatising Cildanian industries. When Michael Lear died in 2502 Sir Eamon inherited his brothers 45% percent of the holdings combined with the 8% of the stock he already held grants him a controlling majority in the business and over the board. Sunrise Corporation Ltd. In 2508 Alexander Lear completed the acquisition started by Sir Eamon Lear in 2496 of the Sunrise Corporation which owns the Sunrise Television Network as well as a number of local radio stations and newspapers including the The Morning Sunrise, Sunset Gazette and the Velieres Daily Times. Family and Legacy Eamon Lear married Virginia Lear (née Martin) in 2465 and had three childern, Diana Eva Giustizia (née Lear) (2465-present), Jonathan Gillies Lear (2476-present) and Alexander Thomas Lear (2479-present). Diana Guistizia married Sebastiano Guistizia CC and has four childern *Valkyrie Agata Guistizia *Dominic Adolus Guistizia *Angela Maria Guistizia *Eamon Peter Guistizia Jonathan Lear married Gloria Rose Lear (née Archer-Pryce) and have one daughter *Marianne Bridget Lear Alexander Lear is married to Catherine Louise Lear (née Siena) and has two sons. *David Eamon Lear *Caradog Gillies Lear Death Sir Eamon Lear died at six thirty PM on the 20th of October 2517 at the age of eighty-eight in the presence of his son Alexander and Msgr. P. Harrow after eleven years of serious illness. His last words were "The light, such beautiful things I see." He was buried next to his wife in Saint Stephens cemetery in Verileres on the 26th In 2567 Lear was elevated to Sainthood by Patriarch Deniol III as patron of Cildanian politics, Cildanian Workers in Industry and the city of Belmonte. ---- Category:Cildania